1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to longitudinally sectioned bullets and more particularly pertains to a projectile structured to be discharged from a firearm and comprising at least two separable longitudinal body sections and at least one binding element that holds the at least two longitudinal body sections together, such as before impact with a target. Said projectile is thus capable of controlled fragmentation against a soft target. Said projectile adapted to also contain at least one supplemental payload deliverable to a target.
For reference herein, the term “longitudinal” pertains to a measurement in the direction of the long axis of the projectile body. The terms “longitudinally sectioned” projectile or “longitudinal body section” refers to a projectile divided at least somewhat lengthwise, into at least two sections. The projectile is adapted to be divided at least somewhat in the direction of a long axis of the projectile, such as the central primary long axis or another long axis. This division is adapted to run parallel or partially parallel to a long axis of the projectile, but is adapted to also be tilted or skewed by at least one angle and/or by at least one distance from a long axis. Therefore, at least one section is adapted to run the full length of the projectile, or part of the length of the projectile. Furthermore, said longitudinal body sections is adapted to be symmetrical or nonsymmetrical with respect to each other. Therefore, the body of a longitudinally sectioned projectile comprises at least two body sections with at least one surface interior to the bullet body that at least partially runs at least somewhat in the tip-to-rear/front-to-back direction of the projectile. The body of a longitudinally sectioned projectile contains at least two longitudinal body sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bullets are projectiles discharged from a firearm, such as a hand gun or rifle. Bullets have the primary function of impacting and penetrating an intended target. Bullets have evolved many times over several centuries, resulting in many improvements, such as modern-day, metal jacketed bullet cartridges, invented by Swiss Major Eduard Rubin in the late 1800s, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 468,580. Cartridges generally consist of a bullet projectile, a case/shell, a propellant, such as gunpowder or cordite, a primer which ignites the propellant once the firearm is triggered, along with an annular groove and flange of the casing, at the back-end of the bullet, that aids in loading the cartridge. Most bullets also contain a metal jacket, such as a copper jacket. For more than a century, bullets have mostly been comprised of lead, which poses environmental risks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,324 describes a dividing bullet having longitudinally joined jacketed projectile segments that separate upon target impact, whereby each subprojectile is individually jacketed, thereby differing from the present invention. The current invention is also not limited to just two body sections. Unlike the current invention, this patent does not include an outer binding element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,573 describes a dividing bullet with weakened longitudinal seam for separating into halves upon impact with target, said seam is comprised of a material weaker in strength than the material making up said pair of halves of said projectile body. The current invention does not have such a joint of seam-like material bonded between said body sections. The current invention is also not limited to just two body sections. Unlike the current invention, this patent does not include an outer binding element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,101 describes a bullet with a long central aperture that extends less than the full length of the bullet body, which differs from the current invention. Unlike the current invention, this patent does not include an outer binding element. Unlike the current invention, this patent does not include an outer binding element.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,502 describes a bullet with a forward end cavity and a nose element of resilient/elastomeric material that is received into this frontal cavity. The purpose of this softer pointed tip is to prevent the accidental triggering of the primer of another cartridge in front of this cartridge, when stored in a tubular magazine, such as in a rifle; while maintaining aerodynamic efficiency. The soft point nose/tip is held firmly in place by the jacket.
More recently, there has been a movement to use metals and alloys other than lead in bullet production, to be environmentally friendly. Other materials optionally consist of tungsten and tin. So called “green bullets” can have equivalent performance to lead filled projectiles. If denser materials than lead are used, such a projectile of increased weight is adapted to be attributed with increased terminal energy and energy delivered to a target. Greater density is adapted to also improve the ballistic coefficient to help maintain initial velocity and improve projectile range and accuracy. There are also additional ways to improve projectile performance, such as bullets having an exterior surface that engages the rifling of a firearm with a reduced contact area. By reducing the contact area of the projectile with the barrel, barrel friction and heat can be reduced, projectile performance can be enhanced, and the wear on barrel life can be reduced.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,748,325 and 7,874,253 describe a bullet with the ability to carry a supplemental payload, without any claim to what that supplemental payload is. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,748,325 and 7,874,253 describe a bullet with three sections; a nose portion, a tail portion, and an intermediate interface portion. The nose portion and tail portion are divided laterally, in the direction perpendicular to the long axis of the projectile. This intermediate interface portion connects the nose and tail portions, and is designed to rupture, after projectile penetration, once the projectile begins to “tumble” inside of a soft target, thereby, separating the nose and tail portions. The present invention differs from this respect. The present invention provides controlled fragmentation of longitudinal sections, upon impact. The present invention is adapted to also negate the need for tumbling inside of a soft target.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,900,561 describes a projectile comprising a leading part formed by a tip, a trailing part formed by a main base, a trailing rod, and a leading end of a cylindrical interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,850 describes a projectile comprising a leading part formed by a tip, a trailing part formed by a base, and an annular shoulder, and a cylindrical rod.
U.S. Application Number US20110155014 describes a projectile having a leading part, a trailing part, and a cylindrical interface that interconnects the leading and trailing parts.
U.S. Application Number US20110259231 describes a round of ammunition comprising a cartridge with a hollow projectile having a trailing end slideably disposed within said cartridge and a flattened leading end.
U.S. Application Number US20110259232 describes a projectile having a leading end, a trailing end base, and a cylindrical mid-section interconnecting the tip and base, along with a thermoset polymer guide.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved longitudinally sectioned bullets. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.